chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomas Herriford
Tomas Ethan Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Helena and Jackson Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Enhanced Endurance, Unconscious Shapeshifting, Telescopic Vision and Whirlwind Creation. Appearance Tomas will naturally have inherited his mother's blonde hair. It will be dark blonde while he is a child but will lighten as he ages. He will have the same grey eyes as his father, which will also be shared by his sister Aoife. His skin will be pale originally, but will darken a little as he grows. He will always be naturally slim in build. However, his appearance will alter and shift occasionally, thanks to his ability of unconscious shapeshifting. His different appearances will range vastly in height, build, facial features and hair, eye and skin colouring. There is no natural appearance which he will not be able to have. However, his original appearance will remain as the one which he has most often. He will also have trouble recreating any shapeshifted appearance after having lost it. Abilities Tomas' first ability will be Enhanced Endurance. This ability will enable him to run or fight for a longer period without being tired or fatigued. It will prevent him from even experiencing the effects of tiredness. He wouldn't suffer a stitch, muscle soreness or any build up of lactic acid. Additionally, he could continue for longer if injured, as long as he is motivated enough. His second ability will be Unconscious Shapeshifting. Tomas will find that his appearance occasionally alters in his sleep or whenever he is unconscious. He will not be able to fully control the way in which it shifts, but will be able to subtly influence it with subconscious thoughts, such as the context of his dreams. He will also find that it is difficult to replicate a shapeshifted appearance he has previously lost. His altered appearance will not last long, and he will usually return to his natural original appearance the next time he sleeps. His third ability will be Telescopic Vision. Tomas' vision will be enhanced compared to that of other people, enabling him to see for longer distances. He will be able to see as far as 10 kilometres away, as long as his view is not obstructed. He will be able to see fine details even at this distance. He will never be able to deactivate the ability and his vision will be telescopic at all times. His final ability will be Whirlwind Creation. This ability can create dust, dirt and air whirlwinds. The whirlwinds will form in the palm of Tomas' hands, twisting upwards, and can be released away. They then spin outwards at any target, and can increase in speed and size as they do so. They can throw objects into the air and create damage. The dust and dirt whirlwinds also erode and irritate what they touch. Family & Relationships *Mother - Helena Herriford *Father - Jackson Herriford *Younger sisters - Aoife and Bitsie Herriford *Younger brother - Callum Herriford History & Future Helena Parkman will become pregnant with her eldest son when she and Jackson have been dating for three years, and they will become engaged two years later when Tomas is just over a year old. 2 months into the engagement, Helena will learn that she is pregnant again. They will then choose to delay the wedding until Aoife is a year old. Etymology Tomas is a Gaelic form of an originally Aramaic name which means "twin", although he is not one of twins. His middle name, Ethan, is Hebrew and means "strong, impetuous, permanent, optimistic, firm, solid and enduring". His surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters